Our Life
by cherryblossomkisses95
Summary: Explore the lives of Mikan and Natsume's life. BTW they are now a couple! will be uploading once every week or less NXM4eva!
1. Amusing Morning

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice, Ms

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice, Ms. Tachibana does.

Chapter 1: An Amusing Morning

"Ding! Ding! Dong! Dong! Bang! Bang! Whoosh!" went the alarm clock as our sleepy brunette got up rubbing her eyes, about to realize that she would be late for Jin-jinn's class once again. She pressed the snooze button, and looked at the time.

5

4

3

2

1

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Mikan Sakura screamed, the 16-year-old got up, took a bath, dressed, and brushed her hair, got ready, and blah blah, blah.

Meanwhile – Someone's P.O.V.

Great, Another mission. Why of all people do this have to happen to me? First I loose my family, then my old school transfers me to this hell hole, everyone fears me (except for those freakin fan girls and Ruka that is.), and now I do missions constantly with that bastard Persona ever since I was eight. And if I don't he doesn't threaten to kill me (since he knows I don't really care as much. A/N: Srry, not tryin to make him emo lol.) Instead he threatens me by saying he'll hurt our class, or Ruka, or hurt Aoi ( who is now in the hands of Persona.), or even worse try to hurt **My** Mikan. I don't even know how she got so close to me. I was so cold and mean to her, but she still comes up to me every morning like nothing happened and says, "Ohayo Natsume!" with her 100 watt smile. She broke the cold barrier around me because of her attitude. Sometimes her attitude gets on my damn nerves. But I am actually really happy that she has it. And now, she is my girlfriend.

Arey? I hear footsteps in the hall, don't tell me…

Back – End of P.O.V.

BUMP!

Mikan had accidentally bumped into her crimson-eyed, raven-hared, not to mention cute, boyfriend, the Natsume Hyuuga.

They both fell on the ground.

"Itai…" Mikan squealed rubbing her head.

"Oi, watch where your going polka dots!' Natsume said getting up.

"Mou Natsume! It has been three years, and you still call me that! You haven't changed one bit!" she said, pouting cutely.

"Yup, and you still haven't changed your taste in underwear." He said giving a smirk.

"Pervert." She mumbled softly. Then she smiled, she then she got on her tepee toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then she got back on her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" But I still love you." She said. Natsume gladly gripped his arms around her waist and smirked. Their foreheads and noses were touching.

Natsume sighed, ' maybe _your_ the only reason why I live." He muttered quietly, still lost in thought. Mikan gave him a confused look.

'Nande Mou nai." He said emotionlessly. Mikan shrugged. Then she saw an envelope on the floor that fell from Natsume's pocket. She looked at the cover. It said:

**Mission 564**

To: Kuro Neko

**From: Persona**

**P.S. Dispose of permanently after use.**

Mikan frowned. She hated when Natsume goes away. Natsume noticed that she had the paper, so he quickly but gently snatched it out of her hands. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Mou Natsume, do you have another mission?" she said caressing his cheeks making him reveal his eyes.

"…"

"Well?"

"Hn." He said emotionlessly. Mikan buried her face in his chest and she mumbling in his jacket, she said worriedly,

"Will come back safely?" Natsume broke their embrace to look into her eyes, he tightly gripped his hands on her shoulders and said reassuringly, cold, but gentle,

"Ne, you know I always do." He then wiped some hair of her face, and stroked her cheeks, while blankly staring at her worried face.

"When will you come back?" she asked a little demanding. Natsume knew how worried his girlfriend of three years gets when he goes on missions, sometimes she even stays up all night just to see that he comes back home safely. Natsume then nibbled gently on her neck, leaving a hickey.

"Before that goes away." He said leaving a smirk on his face. (A/N: I got this from Ayashi no Ceres, it's a little CC -corny, but cute-. lol.)

"Mou!" she said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Then I will be leaving now." He said his stoic face and pride like attitude was back.

"Oh, yeah I'm late!" she said and quickly pecked his cheek before leaving

"Ja Ne" he said waving back not even bothering to look back at her.

'Bye- bye" she said back

"Oi, matte, by the way today is Saturday." He said and left.

"Arey… Eh!? NANI??" she was obviously irritated.

Natsume, from a far knew that Mikan would be doing something like this and gave a smirk for a smile.

A/N: Hi!! Sorry If you don't like I will try to make the next chapter better. And as always I gladly accept comments as well as flames!! But go easy on me this is my first fanfic. And as always I try to upload once a week.

.


	2. After a Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 2: After a Mission**

Mikan opened the door of her class B only now it's in the middle school branch. As soon as she opened the door, the first thing that caught her eye was none other than her best friend, yes,

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" she screamed ready to hug her

BAM BAM BAM!!

Hotaru hit her with her MEGA bakagun 2009

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly

"Ne Hotaru!" The boys of the class room, or should I say Mikan's fan boys, looked around to see if the cold hearted fire-caster was in sight, to their luck he was on another mission, Mikan is now a well grown, independent girl, however she is very much the same Mikan Sakura that we all know and love. One by one every fan boy came up to her and gave her flowers or chocolates and said stuff like

"Mikan Sama goes out with me!"

"That Hyuuga is no good for you!" Soon the whole male student body was after Mikan.

'_I hate this! How come every time Natsume is on a mission, they chase after me?_' she thought. The boys chased her into a two way hall way, she quickly ran in one direction and left one of her jacket buttons on the other hall way. The boys noticed this and thought that Mikan went into the other direction for now, Mikan was safe.

"Phew!" she said leaning back against the wall of the hallway. She closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths, then she heard something slap the wall right next to the crook of her neck and face, she opened her eyes and looked to the side only to find a well- toned hand, she looked in front of her to see who it belonged to, but only to find a boy with brown eyes, and blond hair. Mikan slightly trembled.

"W-Who are you?" she muttered.

"You'll find out but I just have to say you're really pretty." He then started to gently list some of her hair to smell it.

"Get of me, you jerk." She said.

" Very well, but soon you'll be mine, I promise you that!" then he vanished into thin air. Mikan was still trebling a little, but she got better.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

What the hell was that? This is like the fifth time this has happened to me. I better not tell Natsume or he'll go w ballistic, he might even hurt the guy. I think he has a teleportation Alice the way he vanished into thin air like that. I looked at my watch, AHHHHHH!! I am late AGAIN!! I ran to Science class, thank god that we had Mr. Narumi today; maybe he'll cut me some slack. I ran into to the room, luckily Naru wasn't there yet; I sat down and looked out the window. I then saw a figure near the Sakura tree. He was reading a manga, while his left arm was bleeding like crazy. Wait that person is Natsume. Great, this happens all the time it's like a routine now, but I still worry about him a lot. Mr. Narumi saw this and I looked at him, he nodded quietly at me before he went back to the lesson he was teaching, even thought it seemed like no one was really paying any attention. I got out of my chair, went to my room to get a first aid kit and went outside to the Sakura Tree. I tried not to show that I was worried too much, because I know Natsume hates it, it makes him even sadder. I then went to the Tree, and sat down in front of him on my knees looking at his arm.

"Dai jo bu? Does it hurt?" I asked.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Of course it hurts!! But I knew if I said that I would see her worrying face again, which I obviously hate.

"I'm fine. This happens all the time doesn't it? Get over it all ready." I said kind of bored, yet irritated in a funny manor. I also patted her on the head.

"Yeah, but I pity you some time ya know?" she said still busy with my arm. What? Pity me? Does she think I'm weak or something?

"What do you mean pity? Do I look weak to you?" I said kind of annoyed, I could feel that there was a vein popping out of my head. She just giggled.

"Iie, just that no one else has to do what you do." She said, her smile turning into a frown. I hate that from it's like a knife or something inside me. Then she pressed a little extra pressure on my cut, it hurt.

"Oi, strawberries, that hurts." I said rubbing my arm a little.

"Arey, oh! Gomen… well, what can I do to make it feel better?" she said, naïve of what her mouth just spoke. I took advantage of this.

My mouth reached her ear, and I whispered.

" Well, you could sleep in my room to night." I said seductively. I could feel her blood rising and her cheeks turning red.

"N-Natsume!" she said. And pushed me away. I don't get what her problem is we did it many times before. Don't get me wrong we didn't do anything weird, I mean we're still 16!!

**End of POV**

* * *

"Stop joking around Natsume no baka." Mikan said turning around to leave; just then Natsume grabbed her wrist and held her bridal style.

"I wasn't joking." He said coldly heading for his room. It was already 9.

"Mou, Natsume. Well I guess I can't do anything about it." She sighed. This was a long day.

* * *

**AT NATSUME'S ROOM**

Natsume sighed and lied on his bed his arms crossed behind his back. Then Mikan just came out of the shower she was drying her hair, and was only wearing a pink robe that came 3 inches from her knees. NAtsume obviusly couldn't help but stare at her as she dryed her hair with a towel. But being pride full and all he kept his stoitic face, but his eyes remained on her. Persona didn't really mind the relationship that Mikan and Kuro Neko shared, in fact he found it to be in a good advantage against him if he didn't coaporate on missions as he should.

"Ne, Natsu I forgot my cloths at my room, give me some of your will ya?" She said just realizing the fact.

"Here," he said and threw one of his shirts at her.

"Thanks, demo.. wheres the pant."

"Do you really need it?" he said putting a mischivius smirk on his face. Mikan threw the towel she was drying her hair with at Natsume's face. she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Henchi!" she said.

"Here," he said throwing one of his pants, that were obviusly very big for her. Mikan smiled ta him

"Arrigato!" she said.

"Watever" Natsume said and put his face on his pillow and closed his eyes. Mikan then realized that Natsume must have been tired since he just got back from a dreadful mission a while ago. She then smiled to her self and climbed onto the bed next to him, and kissed him on the cheek, then Natsume turned around cupped her chin, kissed her on the lips, and embraced her, keeping her warm, he then nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck, then he slept peacefully with her in his arms. Mikan giggled.

"Oyasuminasai, my Nastu." she said and gladly slept with him.

A/N: DONT FORGET TO VOTE THE ROLE OF THE BLONDE HAIRED GUY!! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!! ;)


	3. New Student, New Trouble

A/U: Thx for the votes

A/U: Thank you all for the people who put their votes on the poll, that asks what the role should be for the mysterious blonde haired, brown eyed boy that was introduced previously in the last chapter! By the way I will be writing extra descriptions or words and stuff like that to get to six thousand words, because I want to try being a beta reader, sounds fun! Anyway, back to the story. Well, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't Own GA, and we all know that. :'(

Chapter 3: New Student. New Trouble.

"So the answer to the coefficient 7x and 4n is 98." Said Jin-Jin as he was explaining the very boring lesson, as obviously no one was paying any attention to. Mikan was sitting at her desk, looking out the window. She now, wore her hair doe, and in low pigtails now and then. Next to her sat her boyfriend, hands crossed behind his head, manga on his face, and his feet one on top of the other on his desk. And next to him was his best friend, Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone Alice. And a couple of rows in front of him were Mikan's best friend, Inventor (her alice), and his girlfriend, Imai Hotaru. Next to her was Yuu Tobita, aka linchou, who Ruka watched carefully, since he was always near Hotaru. This was now the permanent seating arrangement in all their classes for ALL the years they would be spending in Alice Academy. Natsume was definitely glad about that. All of a sudden, Narumi came in with a new student. It was the same guy who almost harassed Mikan, but he was seen clearly that time, and she can't tell it was him, so to them he was just another student.

"Hello guys, this is Seiji Hanazaki, his Alice is water, he is in the DA class, he is a special star, and will be persona's new student. Well have fun, and Natsume, Mikan, can I see you for a moment?"

"Huh?" they wondered, they made their way to him. Narumi closed the door behind them.

"Mikan, I need to tell you something, and Natsume, please don't get mad."

"Yes, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan said. Natsume was just standing still, wondering what he would say.

"Mikan, your great, great grandparents made an arrangement for your future, you grandpa told me, well he himself does not want this, but listen."

"Yes?"

"Mikan, Seiji is the nephew of the leader of AAO, and well along time ago, the AAO forced your family that the child of the 10th generation of Sakura was to marry the 10th generation child of the Hanazaki clan. But now, even though he is part of the AAO, he doesn't know, he only knows that he is to marry you. And don't tell him he is part of the AAO."

"You mean.." Mikan covered her mouth in astonishment. Natsume was wide-eyed. "S-Sieji Han-a-a zaki is.. is my…FIANCE??"

Natsume was too shocked to do anything, instead he just squeezed Mikan's hand tight, motioning her not to go. The New student, was definitely, New Trouble!

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SRRY!! I did not upload their was like a virus on my account that every time I tried to upload, my comp would freeze, and all I could do was change the summaries and stuff. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I will now upload once a week, so hear ya go!


	4. whats seiji's plan? need for a new gf?

Ch 4.

Disclaimer: applies for future chapters as well: DONT OWN IT! YOU KNOW IT!

Narumi sensai walked back inside. Mikan was so shocked and had no idea what so ever on how to react. She looked back at natsume, to see his face. It remained stoictic, like nothing happened at all.

"Natsume? Aren't you worried at all?"

"Nope. Not a bit. I dont even care what Naru said." he said in a bored expression. Mikan was astonished. She felt heartbroken. Then Natsume patted her on the head.

"Idiot. I don't care, because I not going to let him marry you." he said a vein pooping out of his head. Mikan felt better now.

"Really?" she said sounding like she was about to get three houses of howalons.

"Tch."

"You know, acctually Seiji kind of looks familiar, I think I saw him somewhere." Natsume was insecure now. 'what? this is mikan though, its probably just in her mind."

"Natsume, I have an idea!!"

"What?"

"Why dont we get him a girlfriend?"

"Why?"

" that way, he wont want to marry me either, than we can all work together on breaking this engagement!" 'not bad for my idiot."

"Baka, do you know how many boys would die to just go on a date with you?" Natsume said insecurely again.

"Oh, jealous?"

"No, in fact I think those guys are idiots."

"Natsume, you dont even know how to give me a compliment! No more kisses for you today!" Mikan said as she walked back to class.

"Tch... like thats really going to happen." Natsume said with a smirk, then followed back to class.

In class...

" So I need to make a quick errand, so you can all have a quick break." said Narumi, and then he left. Seiji then took this chance to get closer with Mikan. Seiji went up to Mikan who was staring out the window, and tapped her on the shoulder. Natsume was sleeping with his manga on his face. 'I hope my plan works.' he thought.

"Hello Mikan, I'm Seiji, your furture fiance." he said with utter confidence.

"Oh hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you. To be honest, I am not actually very comfortable with this arrangement, so for the time being, why don't we just be friends? eh he..." she said while rubbing the back of her head nervously. Then someone grabbed Seiji's shoulder and made him turn around. It was obviously, Natsume. he let out his hand.

"Hi, I'm natsume hyuga, Mikan's current boyfriend." He said giving a type of death glare. Seiji took it and shook it nervously. Natsume worked toward Mikan, but on the way whispered. "stay your away form her when you can." in Seiji's ear.

'exelent, this might not be as hard as I thought it would...' Seiji thought.

AUTHORS NOTES:

hey guys srry, I forgot to write -hiatus- on my story, my comp bug is long gone, srry, my fault. to be honest I haven't been having ideas lately thats why my story's are so short. ttyl!


	5. kk

"Hotaru, I have to talk to you."

"Not now Baka, talk to Natsume."

"He already knows about it!"

"About what!"

"About..." Mikan didnt want to say it so she wrote it on a piece of paper. and passed it to Hotaru. It read: about my fiance." Hotaru at that moment stopped working on her invention.

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA!! **

**"**Damn it! I already told Hyuuga not to go there so fast!"

"No wait hotaru!"

"Shut it, fire boy is dead!" But before mikan could do anything, Hotaru went to Natsume who was apperntally sleeping and had a manga on his face. She gentaly tapped Natsume on the shoulder. and he woke up. He sat up.

"Yo imai, I was sleeping." he said yawning. Then out of no where, Hotaru punched him on the jaw REALLY HARD.

"Oi! what the hell!" Natsume said, angrily. Soon mikan came rushing towards them.

"Hotaru, its not natsume!"

"huh?" Hotaru said with an eybrow up.

"then who?"

"um... well... Seiji." Hotaru was silent for a moment. then Mikan told her the whole story. NAtsume fell asleep on mikan's lap, while she was talking. Then Hotaru got up, and went to Seiji.

"are you going to marry my best friend?" Seiji wasnt suprised.

"Yes, cause I am, forced to, nit cause i want to." he said bored. Then natsume and mikan came out of no where.

"what do you mean?" Mikan asked,.

"Ok, since you already have a boyfriend, maybe I should tell you what happened from the start."

**_Flash back:_**

_"Seiji" his dad, Rei HAnazaki, as well as Rio's cousin._

_"Yes dad?" he answered._

_"I need to tell you something, son."_

_"Well, we are forced to be apart of the AAO because of Uncle Rio, because you are the only son of the 10th generation. Our grandparents made a deal along time ago that you are to marry the sakura's tenth generation daughter, Mikan. They are also forcing her to marry us because she has amazing powers, that will make this organization strong. you will be going to Gakuen Alice Next week to meet her. Then when you turn of age you will marry."_

_"But Dad! I dont want to marry some one I dont even know! I plus I already want to marry someone! Arina!"_

_"You mean Shin's daughter?"_

_"YES!"_

_"she is a nice girl, but I am sorry son, the decision is made."_

_"HOw could you do this to me?" Siji's dad simpliyy walked away._

_Later that day, Seiji went to Arina, and told her what happened, Arina was very sad. Then Seji thought of a plan._

_"Maybe, I can act like a playboy, or an arrogent jerk, then she will hate me, and be on my side going agains this arrangment!." Arina agrreed._

_"Sieji, here, take this necklace, where the next time i see you, that way i will know its you. And please be safe, I will be waiting for you." Arine then gave him a silver chan with a key locket on it. then she kissed him on the lips._

_"Good bye.." they both said, and who knows when they would see eachother again."_

**_End_**

"Thats the story." Seji said. Everyone was reilived that seji was on their side.

_te he, well acctually i kind of already fell for an arrogant jerk, _Mikan thought.

"So you sont want to marry her?"

"No. But they said that they would kidnap Arina if i dont marry her, So I really need your help!" Seiji pleaded.

"Ok, what do we do now?" they all thought, well exept for Hotaru.

"How cheesy, already heard the story many times." she said.

"So what do we do?"

"Simple..." Hotaru said then gave a smirk

0oo0o00o -to be continued- o0o0o0o

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**thx to all those who reviewed!! luv ya all!!**


End file.
